Newbie
by Spo004
Summary: Bosco has a new partner, and they Both fall hard for the Yokas's
1. chapter 1

Title: Newbie

Rating: Not sure yet

Category: Action, Romance, Suspense (maybe)

Characters: mainly Bosco, but the others will be in it too

Disclaimer: at the moment the new character on the show Nick Esposito (that's me) so I really own him. It's a Fanfic and can do what I want ok…….

………………………………………………………………………………..

Faith POV

It's been almost 8 months since the shooting in the hospital, and Bosco has been working hard to get back into shape, he is ready to come back to work tomorrow, this will be the first time in 12 years that me and Boz won't be riding together. What Bosco does not realize is though that when he comes back he will be a training officer to a Newbie named Nick Esposito, he's young, and is a lot like Bosco from what Swersky tells me, and if that's that case the 55th is in for a treat two Bosco's and them working together, the skels on the street better be careful cause I am not gonna be there to calm Bosco down and I doubt that this newbie will be able to.

It's almost time for me to head into work but Boz wanted to see me before I went. It was his last day of therapy, and he wanted to have a nice lunch to celebrate. He also told me on the phone that he had something to tell me.

As I am walking to jump into the shower to get prepared for our lunch the phone rings. I run over and pick it up and say "hello" and on the other end I hear that soothing comforting voice "Hey Faith, were still on for lunch right" he sounds excited as he is talking to me "Yes Boz I wouldn't miss it for the world" saying as a smile creeps up on my face.

"Ok see ya at the Diner in 45 minutes than ok" and he hangs up the phone

I keep wondering well I am in the shower what it possibly is that he has to tell me, since that day in the hospital when I told him about the kids and Fred, he really has been there for me comforting me and making sure that everything is ok, and over these past four or five months I have noticed that we have gotten a lot closer, if that's possible from how close we were before the shooting.

My shower is done and I blow dry my hair and put on some make up, my clothes and off to the Diner I go.

………………………………………………………………………..

As I am walking up to the diner I look in the window, and there is the most handsome cutest looking guy, my former partner Bosco, he just took off his goofy hat, that he always looked adorable in and put it beside him along with his jacket, as he was doing this it looked like he was talking but there was no one around him, was he talking to him self, he was and he looked kinda nervous at the same time. So with out another second of hesitation I walk in to the diner.

"Hey Boz" I say and he kinda jumps when I say it because he didn't know I was there

"Faith, hey how are you sit down, I am soo glad that you came" he says with his smile that could melt chocolate

We sit down and have some small talk for a while, there's not really much to get caught up on since we have seen each other everyday for the last four months. I have not told him about his new partner yet because I think that Swersky wanted to be the one to give him the good news, that he would be working with a newbie with the exact same personality as him, which I think he is gonna like. I am still lookin at Bosco and it looks like nothing had even happened to him, he looks so good.

"Faith, you now why I have asked you here" he says as he stares with his bright blue eyes into mine

"Yes Boz you wanted to tell me something" I say

"well yes, ummm, you know that day when you come to the hospital to see me, well on that day I came to notice something about me and you, that day it made me realize that I am in LOVE with you" He said with all the warmth in his heart before I could say anything he started up again

"the day that I took those bullets for you it changed my life forever, because I than knew that you were the one and only person that is pure, and good in my life and that I would do anything for you to make sure that you were not harmed, and when you told me that you and Fred were done, I knew that I had to tell you this that I am in love with you. Faith I would do anything for you to make you happy, I would die for you Faith" he said as he grabbed my hands a squeezed them tight

With tears streaming down my face, Boz than wiped them away and said "well that's what I wanted to tell you, that I love you, and if you don…" "shut up Boz, I love you too" I said and grabbed him and gave him one of the biggest kisses I have ever given anybody, I didn't care that we were in the middle of the diner I had to let him know that I loved him too.

And from that point on I new that I could rely on Bosco for anything because he loved me and I loved him, I didn't want to get up from that table and have to go to work but duty calls and I had to go "Bosco I have to go to work now, but meet me at my place after work, Emily is sleeping at a friends place tonight so we have the place to ourselves" than a leaned over and gave him a kiss and left for work.

As I walked out I looked through the window one last time before I left, and at the man that I loved, he looked so happy, and I was too, I new that out lives were gonna be great from here on out. I started to walk away, he looked at me with that goofy lookin hat that he had just put on, and waved goodbye to me. "I'll see you tonight" he mouthed and I nodded and took off for work.

……………………………………………………………………..

That's the end of chapter one, there is lots more to come. I would just like to thank all my Shipper Lady's for them talking about Bosco all the time because now I can use some sappy material for the Bosco and Faith scenes hope everyone enjoys it so far.


	2. chapter 2

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 2

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: Not yet known

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick that's all

………………………………………………………………………………….

Bosco's PVO

As I sit in her apartment and wait anxiously for her to walk in that door and rap her arms around me and give me another kiss. I see the door knob turn and in walks. Emily with a strange look on my face.

"Bosco, what are you doing here" she asked

"well I should be asking you the same thing, aren't you supposed to be at your friends house sleeping over or something like that" well I stand up hoping that changed her thoughts of why I am hear.

"well yes but what are you doing here Bosco, is my mom ok, is she here" she franticly starts to look around the room

"well no, not yet, and she's fine" as I start to walk towards the door to leave, as I reach for the knob the door swings open and there is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, she jumped into my arms and gave me a huge wet kiss on the lips.

"MOM" Em yelled, and Faith looks at me with surprise in her eyes, well I just put my innocent smirk on my face and shrug my shoulders. "Em what are you doing here, did something happen at your friends house" " yeah her parents started arguing so we all went home, and when I came home Bosco was sitting on the couch, and now I know why" she says smiling at the both of us

"So when did this happen" Em asked

"well just today" I pipe up and go over the whole story with her, of how things happened over the last eight months and today. After we were done telling Emily the story, she mentioned that she was happy for us and that she could not think of anyone better for her mom than me. That made me happy that Em approved of our new but young relationship

"ok well I am gonna go to bed guys, see ya in the morning" she says with a smirk on her face, she gives her mom a kiss and a wink good night, she comes over to me and hugs me and whispers "thank you Bosco, for making my mom happy" and off she went to bed.

"now what" I asked

"well the bedrooms over there, lets go see what happens" as Faith grabbed my hand and lead me into the bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

As I wake up I realize that I am not in my apartment, but then all the great memories of last night come flowing back to me. It was the best night of my life and to cap it all off, I am going back to work today to the greatest job in the world, I just wonder who my new partner I'd gonna be riding with, now that Faith is a detective and all, hopefully not Sully he's always grumpy with me, and Sasha kinda gets on my nerves, but I would take those two over some rookie.

"Faith" I ask, as she is not in the bed beside me, she pops her head into the bedroom and says

"I am gonna go make us some breakfast Boz, you have a big day ahead of you" as she kisses me on my forehead and goes into the kitchen. Today is gonna be a great day I think to myself

…………………………………………………………

As I walk into the house everyone there is to greet me with an applause some new faces, and lots of old, everyone is there Swersky, Sully, and Davis are the first to greet me give me a hug and welcome me back to work.

"ok, ok everyone back to work, Third Watch get into the role call room, welcome back Boz it hasn't been the same without you, oh and by the way I got a surprise for you, so don't be late for role call" Swersky says and goes into the role call room

"ok everyone, since Bosco is back to work today, here's who's riding together, in 55 Charlie, Davis and Finney, in 55 Brain the new RMP, Sullivan and Monroe, and in good old 55 David, Boscorelli and Esposito. Eyes and Ears, dismissed" and with that Swersky leaves the room

"Esposito who is this guy, must be my surprise a rookie great" I mutter to myself "Officer Boscorelli" as I look up at him he's the same height as me, short brown hair, green eyes, and looks ready to go "ok well welcome to the team Esposito" I say and I shake his hand

"thanks I have herd so much about you, how you saved Detective Yokas's life and everything you done well at the 5-5, I admire you" I am gonna like this guy I think to my self "ok rookie, thanks but lets get to work I got a lot to teach you, now go get the radios and I'll meet you in the car" I say "Ok Officer Boscorelli" and he takes off to get the radios

As the Rookie comes running out to the car with our radios he looks like he's ready to give it hell out there today "well Rookie there is one thing you must know about, us, were partners now, so were there for each other no matter what" I tell him as were getting into the car "yes I know Sir I got your back 120 " he says "oh and another thing its Bosco"

"ok, Bosco, so what type of guns do you have, I got the 9mm that we get for patrol, and pistol on my right ankle, and a shot gun at home, and a 9mm off duty gun too"

"I think I am gonna like you Esposito" I say and we go on patrol for the day

"and well were on the name changes Bosco, it's Nick"

………………………………………………………………………………….


	3. chapter 3

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 3

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: R

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick that's all

………………………………………………………………..

Bosco's POV

"wow kid I think you might own more guns that I do, that's an impressive collection, it sounds like" with a big smile on my face "so who have you met at the 55th anyone yet" as we park under the bridge where me an Faith always used to go

"umm yeah a few people, Swersky obviously, umm some grumpy old guy Sullivan, and that wired lookin young guy Finney, man he's weird, and some hot Sergeant named Cruz, she's smoking eh man" he says as he finishes his coffee

"ok, ok there's some things you need to know, Sully is a pretty good guy just must be having a bad day, he has lots of those too though but he's a good guy, Finney don't really know him but looks like an idiot, and Cruz stay the hell away from her everything she touches is bad, bad, bad, so what ever you do don't let her talk you into anything, I had that happen and my world turned upside down, other than that, there's Officer Ty Davis, he is and awesome guy, and good friend, than there's Officer Sasha Monroe, she is good too but she had a rough time when she snitched on everyone to IAB, I was not around obviously, but I am guessing everyone is pretty much over that. And than there is one very special Detective and former partner Faith Yokas, one of the best people and Cops you will ever meet my man, and she is the love of my life" I say glaring off into the distance "sorry for such the long rant Nick but I thought I would let you know about your new family, because that's what we are is family"

"I know Bosco and I am glad I am a part of such a great family, I don't really have anyone left, my parents were killed by a mad man when I was a young boy and they never caught him, I guess that's why I became a cop maybe to try and figure it out" Nick said with tears starting to form in his eyes

"well do you mind if I ask how it happened" I ask

_FLASHBACK_

_Well it was the 3 of September the night before my first day of school and my mom and dad were all set to take me, I was drifting off to sleep when I herd a window break in the basement of my house, so being the little kid wanting to know what it was I went down stairs and saw two men taking things from us, so I quietly went into my parents room and woke up my dad, he than proceeded to go down stairs and try and stop these guys and they both just started hitting him, I tried to go and help him but the just through me against the wall and held me there well they kept hitting my dad, than the one guy took out a gun and shot him three times, that's when my mom came down, and then they threw her to the ground and rapped her, and than shot her three times, they were both dead lying there and there was nothing that I could do about it. _

PRESENT DAY

"I will never forget what the one guy said to me after that, _"I'll see you around kid, cause I am all you have left"_ as Nick finished his story tears were streaming down his eyes

"I am so sorry Nick, that one of the worst things that I have ever herd in my life" I said trying to comfort him

"it's alright one day I'll find them and make them pay its only a matter of time, your one of the only people that I have told that full story to Bosco, but were partners right so I guess I am supposed to tell you things like that" he said

I just thought to myself for a second and told him "Nick, me and you are not only gonna be partners, but friends and brothers cause really other than my Ma, and Faith your all I got too" And I new that this was a beginning to a great friendship

……………………………………………………………………..

Nick's POV

_1 Year Later_

Well 1 year ago today I started this job and I love it even more than the first, me and Bosco, have become great friends, and were both pretty good cops as well, well I guess he's always been a good one. Bosco and Faith's relationship is one of the strongest I have ever seen, that's probably because of everything they have been through together. But Boz is ready to take it to the next level the other night I went ring shopping with him, he's gonna pop the question next week which is also the night of the NYPD Christmas party, he's really excited about it.

As I walk into the house I get a congratulations on making it this far with Bosco, but I could not think of a better partner to have "hey buddy you ready to go" I here as I walk into the locker room and it's Boz sitting there in plain clothes "ready for what" "were working Anti Crime today, its gonna be fun so lets go Cruz wants to brief us" he says excitingly. I forgot all about working Anti Crime today but I am excited and nervous about it both at the same time, Cruz and Bosco have really put that past behind them and are starting to become friends which is a good thing, for the house because when those too would get at each other it would make the tension shoot up about 100

"Hey Stud" I here as I walk in to Cruz's office

"hey Sarg" I say as I blush a little

"ok boys this is what you will be doing today, there is a Dwelling House on 99th and 98th, it is supposed to be a Meath Lab, so no one enters the house until you see one of these three men enter, Kyle Denny, Jamie Write, and Paul Tanner, if you see them you get them and bring them inn, if we get these guys we can blow this Meath situation open and go after the big men, ok boys lets go get to work, and be careful, Bosco and Nick are the leads on this, I am going to stake out another situation on the other side of the city good luck" and Cruz walks out and gives me a smack on the ass which threw me back a little bit

"come on stud" Boz mocks to me

"I think someone has a crush on you Nick" as Faith is walking towards us "you both remember dinner at my house tonight after the Shift, Emily wants to see you both, especially you Nick" and she gives me a wink, and gives Bosco a kiss good bye

"What do you think that means Bos" I ask

"well Nick your 23, she's just turned 20 what do you think it means, have I not taught you anything over the last year" he says and walks down the stairs with me fallowing right after, I don't have time to think about women right now I am going out with Bosco on Anti Crime for the first time, Girls are the last thing on my mind.

"Boz wait up" I say and take off after him

……………………………………………………………………………………


	4. chapter 4

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 4

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: R

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick that's all

…………………………………………………………….

Bosco's PVO

After I asked Nick if I had taught him anything I here him say "Boz wait up" as he comes running after me, sometimes I think he does not see the clues that the ladies give him, Cruz is drooling all over him, and Emily gets all done up when I tell her that I am bringing him over to the house which happens a lot, but I cant wait until next week when I pop the question, and I wouldn't have it any other way, but with Nick by my side, he helped me pick out the greatest ring for Faith, she is gonna fall to the floor. "Boz" I here Nick say "yeah buddy isn't that Denny and Write going into you mom's bar" as we drive by

"what" as I look over at the bar "Jag-offs" as I take off running into my mom's bar, as I walk in I see these two breaking everything in sight and there asking where my father is "HEY" I shout "what the hell are you two doing breaking public property" and they take off running out the back "Nick they took off out back"

"10-4" Nick says

As I am running out back I see Nick jump around the corner and close line Write as he does this Denny jumps on top of Nick and starts punchin him in the face. I run over and grab Denny, I hit him in the stomach with my baton throw him to the ground and cuff him, at this point in the corner of my eye I see Write running full steam ahead right for me, just before he's about to take me to the ground Nick jumped up and rocked him again, as I am finishing up with Denny I hear Nick throw Write into the wall and he hits his head off the bricks

"ohh sorry watch out for the rock" Nick says as he starts to search Write and read him his rights

"Ohh look what we have here, two bags of sugar right guys, or wait noo maybe its Meath what do you know" Nick says

"got anything Boz"

"two bag over here too Nick, I think you two are in big trouble, assaulting a police officer, possession of illegal narcotics, I think you guys are going away for a long time, lets go" and we take the prisoners to the car

"Nick hold on for a sec I am just going to see if my Ma's ok" and I walk into the bar

"MA" I call but she is no where to be found

"baby, baby is that you" as she scurries away from hiding behind the counter "yeah Ma it's me" I say as I embrace he in a hug

"Ma what were they doing here breaking all your stuff, and asking for Dad"

"I don't know babe, I think you father owes them a lot of money" she says as she starts to cry on my shoulder

"that son of a Bitch, has he not put you through enough I am gonna kill him" I say angrily but then my mom gives me that look as if she does not want anything to happen to that sorry excuse for a human being "Bosco just leave him alone, I'll talk to him" she says as she wiped the tears away from her eyes

"ok mom but if anybody comes around here again you call me on my cell and I'll be here with Nick in a flash" as I give my Ma a kiss and walk out of the bar

As I am walking to the car Nick is leaning against the door wiping the blood drippin from his mouth and his eye is starting to swell up pretty good

"you wanna go to the hospital" I ask

"No I am fine lets take these two in and then will go after that ok" as he gets in the car and we head back to the house

I call Cruz on her phone and tell her that we caught two of the guys that we had on our list, and we were brining them in, she said that she would send her crew over to the dwelling house to help out the guys that we never met there, and she would come into question Write and Denny with Miller

…………………………………………………

As we arrived at the house everyone was frantic when Nick came in all beat up, "are Cruz and Miller here yet Lou" I asked

"yeah they just got in put these two in the holding cell for now and get him to the hospital, his eye looks pretty bad, and take the rest of the day off guys, good work" Swersky says well checking out Nick's face

"thanks Boss" we both say and take them to holding, as were walking out we run into Cruz and Miller. Cruz's face turns to concern when she looks at Nick

"oh my god are you ok let me take a look at that" as he takes the ice away from his eye

Her hand softly touched the side of his face, as she brings it up close to the swelling and Nick's face grimaces in pain when she touches it, "ohh I am sorry" she say as she gently places a kiss on his cheek "you get to the hospital and I'll be there to check on you later" she says as they walk away to get the perps

"it's not that bad guys really" he says as we walk out of the house and we go to the hospital

"well looks like you have a situation on your hands eh buddy" with a smirk on my face

"what's that supposed to mean" as he hits me on the shoulder and laughs "your lucky I don't have this swollen eye Boz or I would kick you ass" I just laugh and say

"we have done that before Nick and I win every time"

"will see, will see" and we pull into the hospital parking lot and he gives me one more punch to the arm and takes off as fast as he can into the hospital

…………………………………………………………………………..


	5. chapter 5

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 5

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: R

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick that's all

…………………………………………………………….

Nick's POV

As Boz got outta the car and started walking into the hospital that's when I made my move swollen eye and all, I ran and tackled Bosco from behind, and took him to the ground, and for the first time since I have been Bosco's partner I had the upper hand in our wrestling mach, "Who's got the upper hand now Mr. Yokas, yeah that right, your Faiths bitch, and mine now, come on boy that's all you got" as I am punching him in the stomach and shoulders giving him Charlie horses "say uncle, say it"

"never you little pip squeak" and as soon as he said that he pushed me off him and I went flying to the ground and now he's got the upper hand "ok ok you win, my eye, my eye" I say hoping that he's not gonna hurt me like he always does

"yeah see I win again, now get into the hospital" and he gets me off the ground, so when I am finally back to my feet I give him another shot in the arm and take off into the ER "at least I am faster than you" I say and I really am faster than him cause he never caught me until I was at the front desk

"I beat you" I say laughing

"well you must not be that hurt" I here from behind us, and there is Lt. Swersky standing there with his arms crossed and he does not look to happy "Ohhhh my eye"

"cut it out, and get in there Nick" he says "and you to can do whatever it is you two do on your own time, Boscorelli, good collar today by the way" and with that Lou took off and there I was in ER sitting waiting for a nurse to come look at my eye which there was probably nothing wrong with.

"Officer Esposito" I here as the doctor comes walking inn "lets take a look at that eye" so I sat down on a bed and he took a look at my eye "ok well as you probably know that all it is gonna happen is the swelling will go down and it will be black for a while other than that you free to go Officer, ohh I'll have to give you a shot to get the swelling down" he says

I just look at Bos, he doesn't like needles and either do I, I hate them, as I look at him all he does a laugh at me a mock me, this is defiantly the worst part of the job, as Procter comes towards me with her needle.

…………………………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 6

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: pg 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick that's all

………………………………………………………………………….

Emily's POV

It was almost 9:30 and the guys are not here yet, which was good for me because it gave me a little more time to get all dolled up for Nick. Mom was making Bosco's favourite dish for dinner lasanga, well from what I know I guess that's Nick's too, man those too have so much in common it scary. My mom has been so happy lately and I know it been because of Bosco he does everything to make her happy the total opposite from my Dad, I know now that my Dad treated mom like shit and only stayed in the relationship for me and Charlie.

I wish Charlie coulda been here for dinner with us but I guess it's kinda like a double date I am really excited to see Nick, and well Bosco is not hard on the eyes either.

Than my excited ness turned into nervousness when I herd the voices in the hallway, my mom's cheerful hello's quickly turned to a worried "oh my god what happened to you" as soon as I herd those word leave my mom's mouth, I ran into the next room and in the door way there was my prince, even though he doesn't know it..

"oh my, Nick what happened to your eye it looks awful" as I run over to him and put my right hand on the side of his face to let him know that I care, and that I am worried about him "oh it's nothing, just a black eye, nothing to worry about guys, I am fine really, but hungry, what's for dinner Faith" he asked as he gets closer to me and takes my hand from his face and puts it in his, this gives me butterfly's in my stomach, as we walk hand in hand to the kitchen table

"Lasanga, an Italian salad, and of course meatballs" my mom says with a big smile on her face as she tends back to the meal

"My favourite" Bosco and Nick say at the simultaneously with Bosco giving Nick a playful punch

"Nick do you want to come and watch some T.V with me on the couch well were waiting for dinner" I ask

"I'd love to Emily" as I pull him over to the couch, as were sitting there watching Sports Center because Nick wanted to watch his sports highlights, I just studies him, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, the uniform makes him even more sexy than he already was, there is also his cute dimples when he smiles, his tough but beautiful face, his green eyes that I get lost in every time is look into them, and than his smile his smile is just as intoxicating as Bosco's is to my mom, it makes us melt every time that they laugh, smirk at a stupid comment, make fun of each other, or when there just plain happy, it's the smile that I would make a sad puppy happy…

As I am lost in my thoughts I did not realize that almost five minutes has past and Nick is trying to get my attention, "Em" he says softly "Hmmmm" "look at those two there like two teenagers falling in love for the first time" He says with a smile. So I gather my self together and look into the kitchen at my mom and Boz they are talking, they look so happy together, I can tell they really do love each other, how I can tell this is by the way they look at each other, with the love in there eyes, they always look deep into each others hearts, and never lie to each other, Bosco would do anything for my mom and he has proved that time and time again, she would also do the same for him. I just hope one day that I can have that type of love and support in my life; I would not mind it being with this handsome man sitting here beside me.

"Guy's time for Dinner" mom says from the kitchen, which snaps me out of my second trance of the night

……………………………………………………………………….

At supper we chit chat about our days, the guys talk about the fight that they got in and how Nick got the black eye, Nick kind of forgets about that story and tells us the story of how he beat up Bosco for the first time. Than Boz pipes in "you didn't beat me up, but since you trying to impress this young lady beside you, I let you believe that you did" and with that Nick's face turned bright red, it was sooooo cute

………………………………………………………………………

After dinner ended we had some desert and played a couple games of cards. Than Bosco told Nick that they had to go because they had to be up early for work again tomorrow. Nick then reminded Bosco that they had the next two days off because of the fight today.

"Ok, well I guess that means I am spending the night, right Faith" Bosco said

"I don't think so sweetie, I have to work tomorrow, so your going home with Nick tonight" she says as she gives him a kiss on the nose, Bosco than with a sour look on his face says "that's not my idea of a good time, if you know what I mean" Bosco says with a wink and mom comes over and slaps him on the shoulder and says "there is a teenager in the room Bos" I just role my eyes and laugh and move to the couch.

Nick walks into the living room, he looks kinda nervous, face is flushed and is sweating a little "Nick are you hot" I ask out of curiosity "No" his voice squeaks when he says it "Emily can I talk to you about something for a minute" as he takes my hand like he did earlier in the night, and pulls me to my bedroom

"umm there's something I have to ask you, there's this Christmas party on Saturday night and I was kinda hoping that you woulda, you know umm, go wi…"

"yes yes of course, I'll go with you" I said even before he finished his question "you were asking me right" I said with a grin on my face

"yes I was" and that's when he gave me the most passionate kiss that I had ever received in my life and considering that's had not been to many I didn't want this moment to end, which it did when Bosco came running in to my room and jumped on us, like he new what was going on

"lets go buddy" he says and runs back out into the kitchen to kiss my mom good bye

"he's like a little boy" I said

"well I hope you like that kind of charm, cause I have been told were a lot alike" he said and placed a kiss an my forehead before going out and saying thanks to my mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek good bye

"MOM" I yelled ecstatically when I herd the door shut, and started to jump up and down like a three year old that just got her first doll, I explained everything that just happened in my room, we stayed up all night and talked about Bosco and Nick…

………………………………………………………………………………


	7. chapter 7

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 7

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: Pg 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick, Denny, Write, Tanner

………………………………………………………………………..

Tanners POV (the Head bad Guy)

"Boss"

"What is it Boscorelli" I stated as I look up from my lunch

"umm I have some bad news for you"

"Now what have you done"

"my son and his partner, stopped Denny and Write well they were ransacking Roses Bar"

"Did they find drugs in the bar Bosorelli"

"No sir, they didn't look for them cause my wife thinks that I owe you money, so she has no clue that there even there"

"Do you have a picture of your son and his partner"

"Yes Sir here you go"

"Now get out of my sight Boscorelli, you disgust me"

Boscorelli and his partner eh, why does this kid look so familier to me..

"BOSCORELLI, get in here"

"Yes Boss"

"What's this kids name beside your son"

"Nick Esposito Sir"

"what do you know about him"

"that his parents were killed a long time ago, do you remember that big write up in the New York times along time ago, it was about him and his parents, they were killed by two gun men in there home, and they left him to live"

"Yes I know that story, and that's why he looks so familier, I was the one that killed his parents" I say and put the picture into my desk and think to my self

"I guess I am going to have to do what I should have done along time ago kill this Nick, and Boscorelli's son too"

……………………………………………………………..

NYPD Christmas Party Bosco's POV

I am very nervous as I walk into the hall, its been a year since I have been out of the hospital, and year with the most loving, beautiful person in my life, I have a good friend and partner in Nick, my Ma is healthy, and finally over the death of Mikey, and my jag off father does not come around anymore. Life couldn't be better, and tonight is the night that I take the next step in my life, and ask the love of my life to marry me.

"Is everything all set up and ready" I asked Nick as we both go to the bar and get a drink from the bar

"sure is buddy, you nervous" he says with a goofy grin on his face

"a little yeah, like what if she says NO, I don't know what I would do man"

"she wont say no, I gotta good feeling about it, but I got to get back to my date" and he takes off

"you keep your hands to yourself boy" I say as he looks back and smirks again

Ok, ok ring. _Check_, lookin good. _Check_. Everything is set up. _Check_, ok all I need now is to calm down _easier said than done_. She will say yes, I have nothing to worry about, we have talked about this before everything is gonna work out good, as I check my breath once more

"Boz, your sweating like a mad man, are you ok" I here a familiar voice say as I turn around and there is Faith in a black dress that shows some cleavage, but only enough to get my imagination going, the dress goes down and just stops above her knees, I give her a drink, and take a hold of her hand and say "Yes, I am fine" as my voice cracks

"Hunny, maybe we should just skip out on this party and go back to my place, and make hot passionate love to each other all night, Nick and Em are here so we have the house to our selves" as she pinches my thigh which usually always gets me, but not tonight, because I have more important things to do, but its gonna be so tough to say no, who turns down an offer like that

"ummmm no, I think we should stay, hunny this is the first time I have been out with everyone from the house since, since well you know" as I give her a kiss on the forehead and see Nick walking up stage and towards the mike it's a little earlier then I expected but better to get it over with.

"Hi everyone, umm I just got a phone call from Lt Swersky, and he needs Bosco, Finney, Sully, Monroe, and Davis at the house immediately, he needs us to go to the Sick kids hospital and give out some presents to the kids cause the First watch had a big call to go to, So lets go" with that the plan was already on its way, and starting to work

Nick and Em are the officers that nick mentioned are in on the big surprise too, "Nick EM knows to bring Faith to the river in 15 minutes right" I said as I wipe sweat from my brow

"Yes Boz, just settle down" and the 6 of us took off for the river

…………………………………………………………………………..

When we get to the river the candles are set up, the table with the red table cloth, and pillow, are there. The white candles are set in a circle around the table, with two single with candles on the table, I head over to the table, and take out and open the ring box, I take out the ring, and place the 56 karat diamond ring on the pillow, as I do, I see that headlights of Nick's car, which Em is driving and I know that its about that time to write a new and happy chapter in my life

Emily brings Faith over to the and through the candles on the ground which are now light and illumination under the bridge like it's a cloud in heaven, Faith is blindfolded and has no idea what going on, with my colleagues in the back ground waiting for me to start, I wanted them to be here for this new chapter in my life since they are my family and all, I take the blindfold off and the first thing that I notice are her beautiful eyes

She looked around and wonders what's going on "Boz it's so beautiful out here at our spot, what's going on" she asks and looks around at everyone

"Faith its been over a year since I have been back to work, it's been even longer that I have known that you are the love of my life, that I would do anything for, so the reason you are here at our spot, where I first noticed you, where I first realized that you are the most beautiful person in the world, where I knew that I would do anything for you no matter what the consequences were, and here and now where I am going to ask you this one question"

Faiths eyes start to fill up with tears, with tears of joy

"Faith will you do me the honour of Marrying Me" ……………………………………………. ……………………………

Is 56 Karat a lot, I thought it was, so I used it


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 8

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: PG 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick

………………………………………………………………….

Faith's POV

The preparations for the wedding are in full swing now, Emily and Nick's relationship has been really strong, but lately I have noticed Emily has been distant from him, for what reason I don't know, but I think there is someone else, she has been on the phone with another boy from one of her classes at the University, at all hours of the night

It's almost eight o'clock and Boz and Nick will be coming by for there dinner break. As I was preparing dinner, a knock came at the door, "who could that be" I think to my self and open the door and there is a tall dark haired kid, he's skinny, and has brown eyes, kinda nerdy lookin, he's just standing there, "hello" I say with a weird look on my face

"Hello, is Emily here" he asked with a nervous smile on his face, he's even got braces

"Ummm, yes just one minutes, Emily there is someone at the door for you" as I here Em closing the door to her room "Em who is this, and where are you going" I whispered to her "Mom this is Dave, were going out to eat and to a movie, I'll be back later ok" and even before I could say a word she was out the door and gone, "what am I gonna tell Nick" I thought to my self

I tended to a few more things for dinner, when I herd the door open "Hunny I am Home" I herd Bosco say as he handed me a bouquet of flowers "ohh Boz thanks, there beautiful" "Beautiful flowers for my beautiful Bride to be" he says and gives me a kiss, as I walk and take the white roses over to a vase and put them in water so they don't die

"Hi Faith" as Nick comes walking in it doesn't look like he's gotten any sleep "Hey Nick, you don't look to good sweet heart" I say and give him a hug

"Yeah, I have not slept to much, I don't know why, I guess because Em has been avoiding me, I gotta hit the head I'll be right back" and off he went into the bathroom

"Bosco" and he jumps when I call his name because he thinks I am gonna yell at him for sneaking some food "sorry hunny I did not mean to ta.." "no not that Boz, I have to tell you something, Em just left with another guy, for a date" I said with a frown on my face

"Oh boy, this is not gonna be good, you have to tell him the truth"

"ME, why can't you do it"

"you're her mother Faith" as we here the toilet flush and Nick come out "where's Em, I was hoping she would be here so I could talk to her"

When Bosco pipes up and says "Nick you better sit down Faith has something to tell you" and he takes off to the bathroom leaving me there dumbfounded

"ok, Nick I know your not gonna like this but, ummm Emily just left on a date with another guy" even before I finish my comment Nick's face is turning bright red and looks like he is ready to kill someone or something, that's when Boz came out of the bathroom, and sees Nick gripping the table cloth and knows that he is ready to explode, Bosco puts a hand on Nick shoulder and whispers into his ear

"Nick remember what we have to do when we get angry" which was a surprise to me cause Boz never keeps his cool, but he's really close to Nick and does not like to see him hurt

"Breath inn, breath out, breath inn, breath out, and count down from ten" as he puts his other hand on Nick's shoulder and does the calming technique with him

As Nick is finishing up he lets out a sigh "thanks Boz, I needed to do that, is she with Jag-off Dave" he asked

"you know him" I say with a shocked look on my face "yeah she says that he hit on her a few times, but there was nothing to worry about, because he was a creep, and she was falling in love with me, but I guess I fell for it that little game she was playing" with that Nick gets up and leaves the table, "I'll be in the RMP if you need me Boz", "aren't you gonna eat buddy" Bosco asks "ya, I'll be right back" and Nick heads out of the apartment …………………………………………………………………

As dinner was finishing up Nick had hardly touched any of the food that was on his plate, he looked heart broken and did not really seem interested in anything to do with the wedding at this point in time. Me and Boz were going over some more arrangements that still had not been taken care of "Boz meal break is over" Nick says as he gets up from the table and takes off out the door "well hunny I have to go, I'll be home later, Love you" and with that Boz was out the door after Nick

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nick's POV (Dreaming)

_It has been a few hours since shift has been over and I was still sitting in Haggerty's at the bar Boz came in with me and bought me a couple beers, but I was like a machine, I was on number 7 since Boz had left, and no one even noticed that I was there, until I herd a voice call out _

"_hey cutie" as I look up there is Sargent Cruz _

"_H..eyy" I say in a slurred voice _

"_everything ok here, looks like your trying to drink some of your sorrows away there stud, you mind if I join you"_

"_No not at all Sarg pull up a stool" me and Cruz sat together and talked for a long time she only had two vodkas and Orange juices but I was still going strong, I had moved on to straight rye, "enough with the shitty beer not strong enough" I thought_

_As I slowly finish the last sip in my cup. I notice Sarg looking at me, with her beautiful eyes, why have I not noticed her before, Sarg is a beautiful women and likes me, what was I thinking going for a two timing little bitch like Emily Yokas, just like her bald old fart of a father bastard, Bitch, my mind was going all over the place, my eyes were blurry, I was dizzy, I could not talk straight, and I guess in my case it was like daughter like father _

"_you ok there stud, you don't look to good" I here Cruz say _

" _I am fine, you want another good lookin" I ask her and call for the bar keep "No, no, no, I think you have had enough partner" _

"_What do you mean I have had enough, I'll tell you when I have had enough" I scream and throw the glass over the bar hitting three bottles of scotch that were on a shelf_

"_Get his ass outta here" I hear the Bar keep say _

_As I try to get up all I here is Cruz whisper into my ear "its ok, baby, I got you"_

……………………………………………………………….

I pop out of my dead sleep, and look around, I am not in my and Bosco's apartment, I am somewhere else, somewhere I have never been before, I look around the room, but my sight is still kinda fuzzy, my head is pounding, my mouth is dryer than a lizard in the hot desert, as I look around the room some more I realize where I am from the picture beside the bed, it's a picture of Sergeant Cruz, and her sister it looks like, I close my eyes tight, "I thought it was just a dream" I think to myself, and turn my head and slowly open my eyes to a naked Sergeant Cruz laying beside me………

…………………………………………………………………………..


	9. chapter 9

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 9

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: PG 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick

………………………………………………………………………

Tanner's POV

"BOSCORELLI, DENNY, WRITE, get your dumb asses in here right now" as the three stooges come into my office, all trying to get into the door at the same time

"you morons, I don't even know why the hell I have you three working for me, I thought I told you to get the drugs back and take care of Boscorelli's son and his partner, and you couldn't even do that simple task" as I slam my fist down on the desk making the three of them jump

The three of them just stand there will stupid looks on there face, trying to figure out which one to blame this mess on, "ok this is your last chance, go get the drugs from the bar, and take care of the officers, if you fail at this time, I am going to kill all three of you, you got me, now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" and off they went to screw up another one of my simple tasks

…………………………………………………………………..

Bosco's POV

It's almost 3:00 and Nick still has not came into the locker room yet, I have called his cell three times and no answer, I called our apartment and no one answered, I spent the night with Faith, when I left Nick he said that he was gonna go home and sleep, but I guess he didn't do that.

As I am putting on my belt, I see the door fly open and an red faced, eyes popping out of his head, looked steam was gonna come out of his ears Lt. Swersky comes barging in "Is CRUZ in here" he yells out

"No Boss just me" I say as he looks at my with anger in his face, that I get to see all the time

"well if you see her, tell her I am lookin for her, and that she's late" and off Lt. went, it took me a second after Swersky left, but a light bulb went off in my head, "Nick's not here, No sign of Cruz, I am in for a heck of a story" with a chuckle I finish putting on my uniform and head to role call

………………………………………………………..

Denny's POV

As we sit in the car and wait for Anthony to come out of the bar with the drugs, I think of what Boss did to that kids parents all those years ago, "if he finds out that who we work for him he might kill us before the boss does" as I shift nervously in my seat and Anthony comes walking out of the bar with the bag in his hands, I let out a sigh of relief, "well at least the boss aint gonna kill us" I think

"Ok boys lets go I got the drugs" Anthony says with a grin on his face

"Anth what are we gonna do about your boy and his partner" I ask

"Let's go take care of them right now" he says and pulls out a 9mm and makes sure it's loaded

"your really gonna go through with this Anth" I ask with a dumbfound look on my face I am sure glad that I am not this guys son, he would do anything for a little cash it looks like

………………………………………………………..

Bosco's POV

Were sitting in role call, still not sign of Nick, he finally comes in quietly, trying to make it look like he's on time "nice try Nick" Swersky says as Nick sits down and scrunches up his face like he is in lots of pain, but knows that he is busted

"you look like shit buddy, what the hell did you do last night" I asked him with a smirk on my face

"Bosco, Nick, SHUT UP I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU TWO RIGHT NOW, your in 55 David now, get out of my sight" Swersky's says to us with his death glare on

"well looks like he's Mr. Grumpy pants today" Nick says but struggling to get up from his seat

"You have something to say Nick" Lt asks "No sir, have a good day" and Nick runs out of the role call room

…………………………………………………………

Nick finally get's the radio's signed out and on the way to out RMP we get interrupted

"He there baby" Cruz says as she gives him a wink as she walks by

"what did you do last night" I asked with that same smirk I had earlier on my face

"Let's get to the car" he says and takes off

We get into the car and Nick is in the passenger seat "guess I am drivin than eh buddy" with a little bit of a hard tone behind it

"Not so loud" as he scrunches up his face like he was about to get hit by a Mack Truck

"so so tell me what happened partner"

"here's the thing Boz, I don't really remember, all I know I woke up this morning with a bad headache and a naked Cruz beside me, that's all I remember"

"Dispatch, 5-5 David"

"5-5 David" I say

"Break and Enter, at Charleston and Wentworth, your vehicle has been requested"

"5-5 David is 108, 10-4" and Nick turns on the lights

……………………………………

Denny's POV

"ok, I called the Break and Enter inn and requested, your sons car, they are on there way" Write said to Anthony as we here the sirens getting closer and closer

"ok boys you remember how this is gonna work, when they turn to go inside that's when you two jump them, than I'll shoot" as he pulls the gun out once more

"Police, is anybody there" I here

As they both come around the corner guns drawn, their taking there time, but little do they know they are walking right into an ambush, and that there lives are going to be ended very soon

……………………………………………………………

Nick's POV

Oh my head is pounding really bad "Police is anybody there" I yell, that's not good for the head ach I think, as we come around the corner, there is nothing, nobody to be found, the door is ajar, so we go to investigate further, when I turn the corner I here a THUD when I turn around there is Bosco laying on the ground, he just have been hit with a lead pipe, there is no blood on the ground but he is out cold I start to run to him, when I here…

"Don't move, and don't turn around, or I'll blow your head off" someone says, with a gun pressed up hard to the back of my head

………………………………………………………….


	10. chapter 10

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 10

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: PG 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick

……………………………………………………….

Cruz's POV

What an amazing night, it was last night, my body and Nick's intertwined in some of the most breathtaking sex that I have ever had since……….well since Bosco I guess, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe not but it's one night that, I am not gonna forget for a long time, he may not remember it but I'll try and make him remember soon enough, and since I am turning over this new leaf, me and Faith and Bosco are all friends, maybe its time to take that next step and have a committed rela……..

"CRUZ wake up"

"Sorry boss, were you saying something, I was thinking about a case, what's up" I say with a smirk on my face because thoughts of last night are still lingering in my head

"Bosco and Nick called in a 108, about 45 minutes ago, we have not herd them since, it should not have taken them this long to search an empty building, there at Charleston and Westmount, go check it out, make sure there alright" Swersky says with a not so happy look on his face

"10-4 boss" and with that I was out the door to make sure my new lover was ok

……………………………………………………..

Bosco's POV

As I start getting my sight back I realize that my head is killing me, I really don't know where I am at moment, I get up my sight is still a little fuzzy, I start to remember what is going on, Nick and I had a call about a break and enter and than blackness

"Nick, are you here" I yell as I look around, I hear nothing

I am trying to get my bearings I notice that Nick's radio has been tossed to the side of the hallway, his gun belt is not far behind, his baton is in it still, pepper spray is to, hand cuffs are missing and so is his service weapon, until is walk into a room and finds his gun laying on the ground, and the magazine released and bullets tossed to the floor, Nick must be in some trouble I call a "10-13, police officer kidnapped, 10-13 officers need assists and Charleston and Westmount" I whisper into my radio

And start to look around the abandoned warehouse, all the sudden I here a scream "BO…" it's the scream of my partner, he scream is coming from the room next to us.

As I enter the room with my gun drawn, I see three men beating the living hell out of Nick, and one with a gun to his head telling him "this is the end, you should have stayed out of your business, and don't worry about your partners, he's next" the man in the mask says

I can't help but think to myself that this voice sounds really familiar, Nick is bloody and hunched over, he's slipping in and out of consciousness

"HANDS UP" I yell

"put the gun down or I'll blow your head off"

This is when I here one of the best sounds that I have heard all day the sirens "Here they come boys, the cavalry is coming, I'll give you to the count of 3 to hit the bricks or there coming in shootin, 1….2….3…." the doors bust open, the ESU team running into the building

"here they come" still pointing my gun at the head of the masked man

The three degenerates get some sense into there head and take off running, it's the best move they have made today but little do they know that the team will be coming in the back door too, I run over to Nick to make sure that he's all right, the ESU team comes busting through the door "they went that way" I yell as I am still attending to Nick

"Nick can you here me, can you here me Nick" I say frantically trying to make sure that my best friend and partner is ok "come on body, come on your one of the only people I got don't leave me" I say shaking him trying to wake him up

Nick slowly props his head up "Bo..ss..co "

"yeah buddy I am here, just sit still, I am gonna get you to mercy"

"5-5 David we need a Bus forthwith to Westmount and Charleston"

……………………………………………


	11. chapter 11

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 11

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: PG 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick

……………………………………………………….

Nick's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What the hell is that noise?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well whatever it is, it's annoying the hell out of me"

Suddenly I realize what the noise is, and my eyes burst open and as I try to sit up, pain the worst pains I have ever felt in my life, go running through my body, those guys must of beat the bloody hell out of me.

As I start to get my bearings this cute little nurse comes scooting into my room, "Officer Esposito are you ok?"

"yes I think so, I am a little sore, but I'll survive" I say with a slight grimace on my face, trying to act tough in front of the cute nurse

"Bosco"

"he's fine a bump on his head, a few stitches, nothing Boscorelli can't handle" she says sarcastically

"I take it you and Bosco didn't get along when he came in with me" I say with a grin on my face

"Officer my names Nicole, if you need anything, just push that little button there beside you" she takes off not even answering my question

As I sit there for a while, I finally start to close my eyes and drift off to sleep, when I think to myself that boy this really has been a different week for me, first my girlfriend takes off with another dude, and has not talked to me since, I sleep with Sergeant Cruz, but don't really remember doing it, and then I get the shit kicked out of me by three men in an abandoned warehouse ….

"this has been a shitty week, that's for sure" I say out loud with my eyes closed still

"sure has partner" my eyes shoot open again and I realize that my partner and best friend in the whole world really is ok "Bos"

"yeah buddy I am here"

"how you doing, I here you got some stitches" "yeah a few nothing I can't handle" he says with a smirk on his face

"that's funny the nurse said the same thing, what the hell did you do to her anyways, she sure does not like you" I say and for the first time a smile comes across my face

"well when I dated her I might have accused her of sleeping with all the cops in New York" as he chuckles

"lucky you got Faith with lines like those, eh bud" as I chuckle at him, "ahhhh that hurt" my ribs are in bad shape, two of them are cracked, one is bruised, not to mention that black eye I got, black eyes and me are gonna become good friends, a cut lip and six stitches in my head, I am a mess I just think to myself

Bosco calls Faith, she comes to the hospital and they stay with me all night, really there the only family I got.

Cruz stopped by for a while, lets us know that the three perps got away from the ESU, so there still at large some where, but she promises that she is gonna get them

Sully, Finney, and Ty come and see me to make sure I am ok, even Lou came and made sure we were alright, which was a little surprising since he was pissed as hell at me and Bos when we left the house

But the one person that I wish would have come to see me, never did, Emily did not even call her mom to check in with her, Faith said that she called Em and told her what had happened. Even Faith thought she might stop by.

With Em not coming to see me made, it made me realize that it was truly over, and that hurt more than the ribs, black eyes, busted lip, and concussion that I had……………...


	12. chapter 12

Title: Newbie

Chapter: 12

Characters: Bosco, Nick, most of the cast

Rating: Pg 13

Type: Romance, Action, Suspense

Disclaimer: I own Nick

……………………………………………………….

Wedding Day

Bosco's POV

The church looks beautiful, white and pink roses are placed all over the church and on the end of each pue, with pink and white ribbons tied around the, there are candles light all around the church, and people are filled in the seats, most of the guys that work at the 5-5 are here, most of the firefighters and paramedics, and of course our family members, were all standing at the front of the church when the flower girl in her cute white dress, and the ring bearer that is dressed in a little dress police uniform come walking hand in hand down the isle.

It's been almost Four months since Nick and I were in the hospital after our beating in the warehouse, they still haven't caught the men that captured us, but that's the last thing on my mind at this moment.

I am standing at the front of the church in my dress blues, so is Nick, Ty and Sully, Charlie is in a nice black tux, they are my ushers for this great day. On the other side is Emily, Sasha, Cruz and, Kim dressed in nice black dresses, there strapless, and stop just above the knee, kind of like the dress Faith wore on the night I asked her to marry me, I know weird colour for the brides maids but that's what Faith wanted so she got it.

In the front row on my side Family and friends, is my Ma she look's so pretty in the dress she picked out, she's a basket case of course because her little Maurice is getting married today. And with her that son of a bitch father of mine, I didn't want to invite him, but Faith said we can't leave him out of our day, no matter how mad at him I am. As I am standing there looking at all these people, I realize that there is one more person that I wish was here for this day my brother Mikey, he would have been so proud of me, but I know that he's in a better place lookin down on me, as I am lost in my thoughts it all of the sudden hits me, "oh my god I am about to get married" the day I never ever thought would come to me

The music hits, here comes the bride, now I am really starting to sweat, what if she doesn't come through those doors, what if she decided, why the hell I am getting married to this Jag off, he does not deserve me.

All my fears go away when I see Swersky come through the door with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm, Faith Yokas, which soon is gonna be Faith Boscorelli.

She is wearing a strapless white gound, with a vale, and the same beautiful flowers arrangement that is dashed all around the church, but it would not matter to me if she was wearing a joggin suite because she is the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and there is no way that this moment is gonna be taken away from me, my soon to be wife looking wonderful, and me starting the greatest new chapter in my life, I know that I will finally have a good memory that will last forever in my mind.

…………………………………………………………..

"Now you may kiss the Bride" I here, that's my cue to give Faith the most loving kiss that I have ever given someone in my life

"Everyone I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs Maurice Boscorelli"

It's official, finally official, I am married man, married to the love of my life the one women I would never have, but my dream has come true and it's time to start my life with the love of my life.

……………………………………………..

The night is going great the ceremony was filled with dancing, drinkin, eatin, and lots of jokes at my expense from my friends and family. The night could not have been better.

Until I here "Maurice I would like to thank you for inviting me to your wedding, I have some business to attend to" my father says and walks out the doors, than it dawns on me for the first time, four months ago to that day, I was in the warehouse, Nick was getting beaten, I think back………..

"_this is the end of the road partner, you should have stayed out of our business, don't worry your partners next"_

It hits me like a ton of Bricks, why didn't I see this before, how could of I missed it, that voice, that voice that has been ringing in the back of my head for all these months, the voice of my Father, my father was the one that set me up in the warehouse, he was the one that tried to kill me and Nick

My face turns to pure anger, my anger is suddenly stopped by a voice calling my name "Bosco my best friend in the whole world get your ass up here" and it's Nick at the mic plastered, he's been drinkin all night, it's because Emily brought her new boyfriend with her, but Nick was the one that had to walk her up and down the isle today, I knew that he was gonna get rid of his sorrows with lots to drink, and he's had lots, but right now I am to angry to get up there, I need to talk to Faith and tell her what I just figured out

"Yoooo hooo Boscocrelli, get your butt up here before I bring up a story about a certain, fence climbing incident to all of your friends and family"

I have to forget about my father for the moment and go up on stage with Nick before he embarrasses the hell out of my even more…

………………………………………..

I finally get up on stage maybe Nick is not as drunk as I thought he was now that I am up close to him

"ok, ok now that I got Bosco up here, where's Faith" he asks lookin around the hall, some one shouts "She's in the bathroom with her daughter"

So Nick starts up again "Bosco, you are my best friend in the whole world, since I got to New York, you have treated me with respect, caring, showed me to ropes, and kicked m ass when it needed to be, but the one thing that I want to thank you for is being my friend, and for making me a part of your family, your all I got and I would not change that for the world, so I would just like to say, Faith welcome to the family"

Everyone yells "here, here" and glasses are chiming together in a toast

After Nick's little speech I give him a hug and say "thank buddy, it really means a lot"

I am still up on stage with Nick, when I here a screams coming from the Hallway

"FIRE, FIRE"

I here Kim scream from the hallway, when I take a look the whole hall is engulfed in flames, people are running to the exits but the doors are sealed shut with something were trapped in the Hall and its going up like a hay field in the summer

As the panic goes on all I can think is "I know who has done this and if any of us get out of here alive I am gonna kill him with my bare hands" ………………………………………… …………………………


	13. chapter 13

Newbie 13

…………………….

Nick's POV

The hall is going up in flames, everyone is going chaotic, there are people running to all exits but can't out there locked shut from the outside, I pull out my cell phone and dial 9-1-1, the operator picks up, I tell them to send fire and paramedic right away, there are police, fire fighters, and paramedics trapped at the Boscorelli wedding reception, and the place has just gone up in flames. That's when I see Bosco running frantically all over the place, I am still a little foggy but my adrenaline is surging now, all I can think about is getting us all out of here safely.

"Bos, what's going on, where's Faith and Emily" I ask looking in all directions not seeing either of them anywhere

"I don't know Nick but we gotta find them, and get those doors open"

"ok there's gotta be a fire hose and extinguisher somewhere around here" as soon as those words came out of my mouth I see Jimmy with a hose from the corridor dousing the flames with water, me and Bosco run over in his direction, because he would have a better idea of how to get us out of this mess

"Bosco grab that extinguisher start putting out the flames heading toward that closet full of jackets, Nick grab the axe and try and smash that side door open" Jimmy says as he is still trying to get the fire contained in the one area of the hall but it's gradually starting to spread, smoke is thick and back, I see Ty and Carlos coming towards up to help.

Bosco garbs the extinguisher and starts to put out the fire as well, Ty is soon not far behind doing the same thing, Sully and Monroe and Cruz are trying to keep everyone else calm, Faith and Emily are still no where to be found, I smash the glass and take out the axe from behind it, the over head sprinklers are starting to go off as well, there not doing much, there is some other element surging this fire on.

I run over to the side door and start to whale on it with the axe, I am putting all my power into the thrusts, I am starting to break through, I am starting to see the glow of the street lights, I know that I am almost through, enough for the door to come down, with a few more hard swings and the door falls to the ground and I see what was keeping the doors shut, chain rapped around the out side handle with a combination lock.

As I motion to Sully, Cruz and Sasha to start getting the people out in a calm manner I run to another fire exit, I draw my off duty weapon and unload two shots onto the lock and rip the chain off and pull the door open, as the members of Faith, and Bosco's family's and friends start to pile out the doors I here the sirens of ambulances and Fire trucks coming closer, as I run back inside Bosco, Ty, Jimmy and Carlos are working hard on the fire, most of the people are out the exits now and Sully Sasha, and Cruz are working on crowd control still, I go and do the same to another door to start the venting smoke out of the building so its not a thick and black .

All the sudden I here screams coming from the ladies bathroom "Help us, were trapped the door wont open and there's a fire in here" and that voice it rings through my ear, it's the voice of Faith, they were still in the bathroom

"FAITH" I scream as I run over to the door, I see why the door can't be open some of the ceiling beams have collapsed and are pressed up against the door keeping it shut

"NICK, Help us, please Help us the door is stuck, the fire is getting closer and Emily is starting to go unconscious from all the smoke please hurry" Faith screams hysterically

"Ok Faith Hold on I am coming for you" I look around the beams how am I gonna get in there and save the only family I have left, Bos is still working on the fire with Jimmy so I am gonna have to figure this out my own, I am looking frantically, when I see there is a duct above the door, if I break that seal open I can climb up on those fallen ceiling beams and pull them through

"OK Faith, Em I am coming hold on" as I climb up on the beams with the axe still in my hand I smash the metal covering off, "Faith watch your head down there I gotta smash this other covering off to get to you" Faith pulls Em with her to the side wall the smoke is really bad, distorting most of my vision and breathing, I am inhaling a lot of the smoke, it's thick and black and tastes awful but it wont stop me from getting to Faith and the person I love, I smash the other metal casing off and it falls to the floor.

As I crawl through the little duct I can see Em is out of it and Faith is now struggling to stay awake as well "OK Faith give me your hand and I'll pull you through "No Take Emily first" she picks up Emily, I grab Emily's arms and pull her through the duct, down the beams and to the ground, I yell at Carlos "I need you over here Emily is unconscious hurry up and help her" Carlos comes running over and takes a look "What happened man" he asks

"I can't talk Carlos, I gotta get Faith out of there" and I run back over the beams and into the bathroom, as I get there I see Faith laying on the floor, she is unconscious on the floor from inhaling too much smoke, I am now starting to lose it as well, I climb through the rest of the duct and plop onto the floor beside Faith

"Faith, come on wake up, come on" as I am shaking her to try and wake her up, I start CPR, "come on Faith wake up" _breath "_1,2,3,4,5" _breath _"1,2,3,4,5" _breath_ "1,2,3,4,5, come on Faith come on wake up" with tears running down my face………_breath _

I here a cough comes from Faith's mouth, she opens hers eyes and starts to cough even more "ok Faith come on lets get you out of here" I help get her up, boost her up to the duct and push her through she trough and to the other side "Nick come on" I here her yell as I start to cough even more, "I can't reach the duct from here there's nothing for me to climb up and to get to it" I say to Faith, "Nick I not leaving you" she says tears forming in her eyes "Go Faith I'll be out in a minute"

With that Faith crawls through the duct and to the other side, I just think to myself "oh shit what have I gotten my self into" now the smoke is still getting heaver and heaver the fire is getting closer to me, its hotter than hell in this bathroom, than a light bulb goes off.

I kick open a stall door, I shake the toilet, to see if I can pull it loose, it should not be to heavy, I start to pull on the toilet but it wont budge, I try again I am pulling with all my might, it starts to move, than it comes up from the tile and it sends me back into the door of the stall

"ok its up from the ground now just gotta get it free of the pipes" I say to myself, so I bring out my off duty gun again, line it up with the connecting pipe to the wall pipe.

BANG BANG

It takes two bullets to free the pipes from each other, I start to drag the toilet over to where the duct is the fire is now only a few feet away from me, I climb up on the top of the toilet and pull my self up to the duct and through onto the beams, and collapse down to the floor.

Bosco, Jimmy, and Ty are still working on the fire, Bosco notices that I am struggling, he comes over and picks me up, throws my arms around his neck, Ty comes over and helps him, Bosco shouts to Jimmy "Lets go Jimmy everyone is out" Jimmy tosses the hose to the ground the fire is gaining even more steam, the three of the drag me outside to a bus.

Emily and Fait are getting looked at by the paramedics, Emily is starting to come too, she's got an oxygen mask on, and so does Faith, as I am getting put onto a stretcher Emily comes over to me, the guy she brought is no where to be found right now.

she takes my hand and I slowly start to opens my eyes, she smiles, and takes off the mask she starts to cough a little but says " Nick I Lo………."

That's all I manage to here because everything goes to black …………………………………………..


	14. Chapter 14

Newbie 14

………………………………………………

For those of you who are reading this story I know that it has been a while and I am sorry but I has a writers block, that I am currently having with the other fic's that I am writing as well but here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it, also if you need to get caught up, or your reading this for the first time here is a link to the other chapters which are also in my archives: http: ones POV

"Nick, Nick, Wake up, Nick, please wake up" Emily screams at Nick as he unconscious on the ground

"Carlos, we need you over here" Davis yells while bending over trying to breathe some air into Nick's lungs

"I am gonna kill him, I am gonna kill him with my bare hands, when I get a hold of him, he is gonna wish that he never fucked with me or my family" Bosco says jaw clenched anger in his face

"What are you talking about Maurice, who are you gonna kill, just calm down"

"NO MA, I am not gonna calm down, you wanna know who did this, you really wanna know who tried to kill us all in there, It was Dad, MA, Dad did this, and he's gonna pay"

"What are you talking about Maurice, you father wouldn't do that, he would never try and hurt you" Bosco just chuckles "have you lost you mind Ma, remember he hit you, he hit me, he hit Mikey, he's a jag-off of a man, that would do anything to hurt me, and you, and the rest of my family Ma, you remember 4 months ago when we got ambushed in that abandoned building, it was Dad that set us up. It was dad that was beating Nick, it was Dad that tried to kill us, but now I am gonna kill him" Bosco snarls at Rose

Rose breaks down and can't take anymore, Bosco calms for a moment and sit her down in the back of the ambulance "Stay here Ma, I'll get someone to look at you" "Don't hurt him Maurice, I am sure there's a good explanation for this" Bosco starts to walk away from his mother than turns around and snaps at her again "why are you protecting him MA, why, he hurt you, he hurt us all, stop protecting that bastard" with that Bosco walks away but notices Carlos and Kim working on someone frantically

"We gotta move Carlos" Kim says quickly as they put Nick into the back of the ambulance, Carlos shuts the doors behind Kim, Emily is in the back of the bus with them.

…………………………………………………………….

Faith is awake but a little groggy, she doesn't have her oxygen mask on anymore, and Kim gave her a shot to make her feel a little better, Faith notices Bosco screaming at him Ma, and than run over to Nick's ambulance just before it took off with her daughter in the back of it as well

"Bos" Faith calls, Bosco looks around and see that his now wife Faith is calling him, he comes running over "are you ok babe?" Bosco asks

"yeah I am fine, a little out of it but I'll be fine"

"good, cause we gotta get to the hospital" Bosco says as he jumps in the RPM that had been brought by some of the other officers that arrived on the scene when the hall went up in flames, Swersky comes running over to the RMP and says "I am coming with you Bosco" as he hopes into the back seat

Faith starts talking to Swersky in the back seat about how Nick, saved her and Emily's life, well Faith is talking Bosco is thinking about all the wonderful times he and Nick have a had together, a memory of them when they weren't at work, but went they went on a road trip together to catch the Steelers and the Jets play in the last years playoffs

………………………………………………………..

_Flashback_

"_what do you mean the islanders are better than the Rangers, look at all the fire power that the Rangers got, Bure, Holik, Messier, and of course Jagr" Bosco says _

"_what's that gotta do with anything its all about the playoffs, when was the last time that the Rangers were in the playoffs, oh yeah that's right hmmm 1997, almost 10 years ago, at least the Islanders have made it in this decade, and don't give me that Bull about the fire power, the Islanders got Yashin, Peca, and a decent goal tender" _

"_whatever, what's on the radio?" _

_Nick starts playing with the dial passes through some channels until he hears a song that he has not herd in years "Man this songs Great" Nick says as he turns the radio up really loud _

_I wear my sunglasses at night  
so I can  
so I can  
Watch you weave then breath your story lines.  
And I wear my sunglasses at night_

"_this song is great" as Bosco and Nick start singing to the song but not too loud _

_Keep track of the visions in my eyes.  
While she's deceiving me  
it cuts my security.  
Has she got control of me? - I turn to her and say:  
Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades  
oh no.   
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades  
oh no  
I can't believe it!  
You got it made with the guy in shades  
oh no._

_And just before the chorus hits one more time Nick and Bosco both drum to the beat, Bosco pounding his hands on the wheel, biting on his bottom lip and bobbing his head to the beat, Nick pounding his hands on the dash, bobbing his head, and tapping his feet and they both burst out as loud as they cant when the chorus comes _

_I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night.  
I'll say it to you now: I wear my sunglasses at night_

I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night.  
I cry to you: I wear my sunglasses at night. I wear my sunglasses at night

…………………………………………

As there just about to pull into the hospital Bosco just lets out a slight chuckle "what's so funny Bos" Faith asks looking at him as he puts the car into park

"oh nothing just some thing me and Nick did when we went to Pittsburgh, ill tell you about it later" Bosco says as he jumps out of the car and into the ER

……………………………………….

When Bosco, Faith, and Swersky get into the ER, Ty, Sully and Em are already there, there faces don't say much, so that must mean things are not that bad

"how is he Em" Faith asks as she sits down beside her and rubs her back

"I don't know mom, but I was sooo mean to him, I treated him like shit, and all he did was love me, and do anything for me, I left hi for another guy, and he was still there tonight for me, for both of us, I don't deserve him, he deserves better some one that will treat him the way he should be"

"Shhh, shhh baby, its ok, I know he loves you, that's why he does those things for you, that's why he was there for you tonight, because were all he has, Bosco, me and you are the only family he has left, everyone makes mistakes and I am sure he will forgive you for yours"

Bosco is talking to the Doctor, when there finished talking Bos comes over to the two ladies "he's gonna be fine guys, he just inhaled a lot of smoke, and he's got a pretty bad burn on the side of his face and his right forearm, but the doctor said everything should heal fine" they all let out a big sigh of relief "the doctor said we can go in as soon as he wakes up" Bosco says as he leans down in front of Emily, his new step daughter and says

"He loves you Em, you have nothing to worry about" Bosco puts a smile on his face, which brings one to Emily's and then his new wife's

………………………………………………………………………


	15. Chapter 15

Newbie 15

…………………………………………………………….

Hi everyone I know I have been gone for a really long time but I am back in the writer's mode. When I have free time from work, and I am not golfing I'll be writing my fics. So if you don't remember where we left off with this story (I sure did not until a few moments before I wrote this chapter) I suggest you click this link and read the final chapter again. http/ for everyone's kind comments and help. Let's get at it than shall we……………..

……………………………………………………………………………

Nick Well in a Coma

"_I'll see ya around kid I am all you have left"_

_And with that the men that just murdered my parents walked out of my house and left me there slipping in and out of consciousness. _

_I crawl over to my mom's side and lay down beside her I try and pull my father closer to us but he's too heavy. I start to cry, my parents are gone, I have no family left, "why didn't they kill me to, why did they leave me, what have I done to do this God, why have you left me with no one, GOD how could you let this happen." _

_As the night grew darker I sat there with my parents lifeless bodies until someone came in that morning and found my parents. "Mom, Dad I promise you that one day, I will find the men that took you away from me, I will hunt them down, I will kill them my self, I will let them know that, I am the kid they let survive and they should not have."_

………………………………………………………

"Mom he looks so lifeless"

"I know Emmy, but you know what they say even though there unconscious they can still here you"

"Nick please wake up, I cant live without you, I need you Nick don't leave me, I have not gotten to tell you then, I Love you" as tears start to trickle down Emily's face

…………………………………………….

_I feel the pain in my back when they throw me against the wall, the one masked man holds me there with all his might, well the other beats on my father, he takes out the gun and hits him with it over the face, he falls to the ground, he's unconscious, as he starts to walk over to me, my mother comes running down the stairs, she screams when she sees my fathers unconscious body, she runs over to check on him when the guy that's holding me against the wall punches me in the face. _

_He walks over to my mom and slaps her three times across the face and says "stop screaming you bitch" she holds he face and screams again, the other man pull his gun out and BANG BANG BANG, he shoots her three time once in the head and twice in the chest. " NOO, MOM" I scream and run over to her and taker her in my arms "Mom, mom wake up mom"_

………………………………………………………

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Umm mom something's happening, his heart rate just jumped"

"Bos you better get a doctor his heart rate is through the roof"

Bosco goes running out of the Room and is yelling for a Doctor

……………………………………………………….

_AS I am holding on to my mom's lifeless body, my dad struggles to his feet. "See what you made me do you asshole, I had to kill your bitch wife because she would not shut up" when my dad here's those words come from the mans mouth, he swings with all his might, he makes contact with the man face and the gun goes flying across the room, my dad is on top of the guy now punching him, kicking him, yelling "ill kill you, you son of a bitch I am gonna kill you" that's one the final three shots rang out my dad's body plummets to the floor, three bullet holes in his chest, the masked men come over to me. _

_Put the gun to my head and say "I am gonna keep you alive kid what you witnessed is enough to ruin your life I think, come and find me one day kid, ill be waiting for you" _

"_Remember kid, I am all you have left" _

……………………………………………

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP Beep beep beep

"what was it doctor, why was his heart beat so high"

"He must have been having a night mere he stable now, everything checks out"

"thanks Doc" Bosco says

As the doctor is leaving he says "Ill be back to check on him later"

……………………………………………….

_I have been working for Bosco for a few months now, tonight were going over to Detective Yokas house for dinner. She is a really nice person, and Bosco says that her daughter is going to be joining us, she's about my age. _

"_now Nick, Emily is like a daughter to me, so don't get any ideas, about asking her out or anything" he says with a stern look on my face _

"_ok well, I am not making any promises Bos, you know my charm I can't help if the ladies like it" I say with a smirk on his face _

"_you not Brad Pitt there buddy" he says with a chuckle _

"_you shouldn't be talking" I say than with a hard whack Bosco punches me in the arm_

_We arrived for dinner, I say hell to Detective Yokas, and she insisted that I call her Faith, so I did what I was told, and than I see her, beautiful girl sitting shyly on the couch watching TV " and who might that be?" I ask _

"_ohh, ohh this is my daughter Emily" Faith says _

"_well, hello Emily it's a pleasure to meet you" I say as I kiss her hand when I greet her_

_Emily's face turns red and Faith just smiles, and Bosco gives me a nice hard slap across the back of the head _

"_ouch, Bos what was that for" he does not say a word and goes and sits at the table _

"_Nick you can sit here beside me" Emily says as she pats her hand on the seat beside her_

_As we eat there is bantering back and forth, Bos and Faith are playing kissy face , well Emily is playing footsy's with me under the table. _

…………………………………………

Tanners POV

" Boscorelli good job, old man, good job, the Fire at the wedding of your son burnt the hole place down, they don't think that the cop Nick Esposito is gonna come out of his coma, now all you got to do is get rid of your son and everything will be alright"

"yes sir I am working on it right now, Me, Denny, and Write are working on a plan"

"ok good get to work Boscorelli, I want this done by the end of the day"

"Ok Denny, we have to go and Kidnap, Boscorelli's, ex wife, so that his son will come and save her that when, the Boss, is gonna put a bullet in his head"

…………………………………………………


End file.
